User talk:A Frozen and Smurf fan
Hello Guys! I'm the first admin editing on this wiki. Leave a message if you need anything. I like Smurfs so much! (talk) 20:33, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Here's my Wordbubble: Fanon Cool Fanon Wiki. I hope we can make it a good wiki as this one. 20:53, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Here is your new signature: To use it, use the following code below: ~~~~~ Enjoy! Please tell me if you want anything edited. -- 06:49, March 9, 2014 (UTC) I like Smurfs too! 13:45, March 9, 2014 (UTC) When did you watch smurfs? I like Smurfs so much! (talk) 23:19, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Well, mostly I used to watch it online, and I loved the episodes! 06:44, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Yes. Hi, this is Cutie Mark. The truth is I'm not going to be very active. Sorry. Keep editing and adding articles. This wiki is looking great so far. I hope it will become a massive community with lots of editors. Keep editing, I like your new username. Message Can I have color coding please? Can it be red or yellow? 17:01, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Red. I like Smurfs so much! (talk) 01:02, March 22, 2014 (UTC) 23:03, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Suggestion 15:15, March 22, 2014 (UTC) You can edit them as much as you want (except some badges that are already edited). I like Smurfs so much! (talk) 16:26, March 22, 2014 (UTC) OK. I'll edit some of the badges later. -- I thought you're going to edit the badges. I like Smurfs so much! (talk) 07:33, March 23, 2014 (UTC) I will. I will search for pictures too. 07:40, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Your Wiki I like your new wiki. It's nice. I've edited a bit there. -- Hello Hi Smurf, I was wondering: how are we going to attract more contributors? How are we going to attract new contributors to join and edit this wiki? What are your thoughts, suggestions and opinions about this? Thank you. -- I don't know. I like Smurfs so much! (talk) 00:25, March 28, 2014 (UTC) OK. I'm going to read a few tips about this on Community Central. -- Cutie Talk! 16:31, March 28, 2014 (UTC) ---- Please can you take a look at this forum. What do you think? -- 10:20, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Inactive for a while Hello there A Frozen and Smurf fan. I just want to tell you I'll be inactive for a few weeks. I will come back as soon as I can, and I just wanted to tell you this. Tomorrow I will start being inactive for the time-being. I will come and edit this wiki after the few weeks. Thank you. -- It's your choice... I'll probably be kind of active. BunnyloveXD (talk) 18:45, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Admins As I was looking at a few wikis, there is a Head Admin and Deputy Head Admin. Do you think we should have a Head Admin and Deputy Head Admin? -- Sure. I like Smurfs so much! (talk) 12:07, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Okay, so who should be the Head Admin and the Deputy Head Admin? -- I don't know, it's your choice. I like Smurfs so much! (talk) 12:18, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Maybe you could be the Head Admin, since you were the first admin editing this wiki. Ok, then go ahead. I like Smurfs so much! (talk) 12:25, April 20, 2014 (UTC) And who is the Deputy Head Admin? Your choice this time. You. I think. I like Smurfs so much! (talk) 12:30, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Sure, no problem. 12:32, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Should we make rules about activity? How active a user should be? For example, rollbacks edit in the last 2 weeks. -- 13:06, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Sure. I like Smurfs so much! (talk) 13:42, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Do you want me to make a new signature for you? --Cutie Mark Sure. I like Smurfs so much! (talk) 06:24, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I'll get started on it right away. --Cutie Mark What are your two favorite colors? --Cutie Mark Red and green. I like Smurfs so much! (talk) 06:33, April 22, 2014 (UTC) OK. Here: What do you think? --Cutie Mark It's great. I like Smurfs so much! (talk) 06:51, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Okay, hope you like your new signature, Did you block all IP addresses from editing? 07:53, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Yes. I like Smurfs so much! (talk) 07:55, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Can I add a bit more to the characters' pages, their personality and things? -- Ok. Go ahead. I like Smurfs so much! (talk) 08:03, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Oh, and congratulations for earning the lucky edit badge. -- Thanks. I like Smurfs so much! (talk) 08:06, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Your welcome, that was just luck right away. :) -- I'm not sure how to do this, but I was wondering that if a new user edits here, they should have a tag saying 'new editor'. And if a user hasn't edited in the last month or 2 months, put an 'inactive' tag. Do you know how to do this? Some wikis have this feature, and I was wondering if our wiki should have it as well. Thanks. -- I don't know how to. I like Smurfs so much! (talk) 08:32, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Page about the admins-request I've created a page about our admins. Basically, it's a page telling a bit about each admin. I was wondering if you could finish your part on the page. Basically, all you have to do is fill in these pages: User:A Frozen and Smurf fan/About Me- tell a bit what you do on Wikia, for example (maybe these questions can help): do you help wikis? You could also tell what you do on this wiki for instance, and tell when you've joined the wiki and more, e.g. You can see mine as an example: User:Cutie Mark/About Me. User:A Frozen and Smurf fan/MTM-tell about . For example (maybe these questions can help): How often do you play the game? Are you an experienced gamer of ? What's your favorite thing to do on the game? What do you like most about the game? Would you recommend it? You can see mine as an example: User:Cutie Mark/MTM. I just wanted to create a page to introduce ourselves a bit more. About and what we do on Wikia. Thanks, Also, I have a suggestion. Do you think this wiki should use infoboxes? We could make more professional this way. I will try and do the infobox template. If you think this is a good idea, I will get started on the infoboxes. For instance, using infoboxes for characters, e.g. Infoboxes do really help to organize the information better. -- Ok. Put the infoboxes if you want. I like Smurfs so much! (talk) 21:49, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Sure, I'll get started. --Cutie Mark I think I have done the character infobox template. I'll try it out on the articles and if it doesn't work, the coding is probably wrong. Hope it turns out perfect. -- It worked. Awesome! --Cutie Mark Happy Birthday! I realized it was your birthday. Happy birthday! :) -- Happy birthday ! ! ! :D --Phurple (talk) 17:11, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Thank you everyone! I like Smurfs so much! (talk) 06:02, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Word mark Hi again, you know we want a wordmark for the wiki? If we cannot do it, then we can send a request to the Community Development Team to do the wordmark, I think, as long as we give them a picture of what the wordmark should look like. The team also can help us with attracting new contributors, and the Google search engine (our wiki to appear more often on Google searches). -- However, to request for a wordmark, we need to follow the best practices. Our wiki has to have 50 content pages, of which have categories, and should be empty, and it certainly is empty. I hope we will get a wordmark, hopefully. -- One of the best practices is: The wiki should have at least 50 content pages. Stubs (pages listed at that are less than 200 bytes) should make up no more than 1/5th (20%) of all pages on the wiki. Also, if our wiki has met all of the best practices (guidelines) for the logo (wordmark) we can leave a request here. I hope it will work. ^^ I'm not sure if it will work, but if they can't do it, we'll keep trying..-- Ok, but make sure the wordmark should have a photo like this ok. I like Smurfs so much! (talk) 04:30, May 3, 2014 (UTC) No need now because I already send it. I like Smurfs so much! (talk) 08:07, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Need help on wikia Im sorry im new here and im not sure how to make a new page...there some stuff missing for My talking tom. Was wondering if you can show me how to make a new page so then i can do it my self. Heres an item that is missing, So the Sporty Bean Bag is missing, and i wanna make a page for it, and i dont know how. :( Sorry, I will try not to do that next time. BunnyloveXD (talk) 09:47, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Guess What? Hello there! Guess what? I can join this wiki full time after all. I have retired from my main wiki, so I guess I can invest in another one! I hope to see you around! -3primetime3- (talk) 19:05, August 1, 2014 (UTC)